1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the distribution of information content. More particularly, the present invention relates to the distribution of computer mediated interactive information content.
2. Background Art
There is something confidence inspiring about media content that has been committed to a fixed and final presentation format. Compared to content generated spontaneously, content that is fixed for the purposes of presentation, whether through pre-recording in a particular data format, or through packaging for commercial distribution, for example, carries with it the promise of completeness and reliability typically associated with a finished product. A consumer of such content, be it information content, instructional content, or entertainment content, may experience an enhanced level of enjoyment in consuming the media content due to his or her reasonable expectation that the content has been thoughtfully and purposefully produced.
In addition to its advantageous reassurance of product quality, however, there are some unfortunate limitations associated with media content provided in a final presentation format, flowing from the same fixed characteristics that represent many of its virtues. Consider a movie or a documentary, for example. While a viewer of either of these media content products may be assured of seeing a well researched, polished presentation embodying reasonably high production values, the viewer is limited to his or her role as a passive consumer of the presentation. As a result, the viewer may be prevented from fully engaging the ideas or creative vision the producers of that media content seek to communicate; ideas and vision which might otherwise be accessible through a more interactive content consumption experience. While particularly relevant to pre-recorded content packaged for commercial distribution, similar undesirable obstacles to the communication of new ideas or artistic insights can arise during consumption of media content produced for presentation as live content, for instance, through a live broadcast.
In particular, where media content is complex or includes intellectually challenging subject matter, an inability to interact more fully, either with the media content itself, or with a producer of the media content having insight into its message, may result in a diminished understanding or appreciation of the ideas being presented. Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a solution enabling consumers of media content to more fully engage with the content being provided, by communicating interactively with producers of the media content.